1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a space organizing partition arrangement for use in the rear of pickup trucks, station wagons, minivans and the trunks of automotive vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a collapsible partition arrangement which allows the space in the storage areas of automotive vehicles to be separated into spaces suited for restraining, protecting and keeping bags of groceries and other packages in a neat orderly and accessible manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various space organizing arrangements have been proposed for use in the trunks and storage areas of automotive vehicles. Examples of such structures can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,584 issued on Jan. 12, 1988 in the name of Schoeny and in German Offenlegungsschrift DE 40 15 556 A1. The first of these arrangements however; tends to be overly complex and difficult to adapt to a large number of different vehicular environments. On the other hand, the second of these two arrangements, while being simpler makes use of a spring loaded hook arrangement for allowing disconnecting partitioning members to be partially disconnected from a main board member, in a manner which allows the whole arrangement to be laid out flat. Accordingly, there has been a need for a robust arrangement which can readily be used in a number of different types of vehicle and which advantageously can be folded up and put away with the very minimum of trouble and effort.